The Path to Vengence
by SerperiorMewtwo
Summary: When Linus' world is shaken by a devastating tragedy, he becomes a shell of the Trainer he once was. His goals have changed, and his friends can only watch as him new motives drive him down a dark and dangerous path. Will he be able to return to the light...? Rated M for violence in future chapters. Warning, may contain possible spoilers for X/Y games!
1. Beginnings

"If something irreplaceable was taken from you, what would you do? What action would you take? What sacrifice would you be prepared to make to see its return…?" – A fallen king of an era long ago

* * *

With a sudden jolt, the delicate egg began to shake. Tiny cracks formed on the outside of the shell, as the creature inside struggled to free itself. Linus stood, watching in excitement, as a bright white light radiated from the egg, momentarily blinding him and his companions. When the light faded, the small, new-born pup looked up at the Trainer, its large round eyes sparkling with new life.

"Hi there, little guy…" Linus said, stooping down to pet his new Eevee. Yipping in delight, its tail wagged as it patiently looked up at him. Grinning, Linus gently picked him up, cradling Eevee in his hands. "Welcome to the family…"

* * *

*6 months later*

"Umbra, use Payback!" Linus shouted. Obediently, the Umbreon took a fighting stance, a haze of purple energy radiating around its body, before charging the opposing Medicham. As its opponent collapsed to the ground, unconscious, Linus grinned. "Great job, Umbra!" Running over, he gave Umbra a hug, his Pokemon giving a delighted "Umb!". Standing up again, he shook his opponent's hand, smiling in acknowledgment. "Good battle! I hope we can have a rematch sometime!"

As he chatted with the other Trainer, Linus thought back to the time a few months before, when he had first hatched Umbra, reminiscing on how much his Pokemon had grown. Umbra had quickly become the centre of his team, and whenever they were in a tight spot, he always counted on the Umbreon to bring them out of trouble.

Upon saying farewell to his opponent, a tall, rugged man, far taller than a regular human, came over to him. "An excellent battle, Linus," AZ commented, smiling. "You and your Pokemon have grown so strong…"

"Well, you should be congratulating these guys, not me!" chuckled Linus, indicating to his Pokemon. "It's their efforts and teamwork that makes us strong."

"Indeed, though without a leader, even the most powerful of allies can crumble," AZ replied. AZ had been travelling with him for several years. They had first crossed paths a few days after Linus had first started his journey in the Kalos region, and since then he had become a close friend and mentor to the young trainer.

Hearing the beat of wings, Linus looked up into the bright summer sky, seeing a shadow circle overhead, before landing on the grass nearby. A young girl around Linus' age jumped off the large Skarmory. Recalling her Pokemon, she dashed over to the pair, her long auburn hair flowing in the breeze. "Linus…! When's the battle starting?" she panted. "I overslept and completely forgot what time you'd agreed…" Looking around, the girl sighed. "I missed it, didn't I…?"

Linus nodded, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Holly, you just missed it! It was fun though! We won all thanks to this guy here!" He grinned down at Umbra, who barked his approval.

"Aww… Next time, can't you wait for me?" Holly asked with a frown, a little disappointed. Sighing, Linus laughed. _"You never change, do you, Holly?" _ he thought to himself. The two had been childhood friends, both having grown up in the Hoenn region together, and had kept in contact from the day they had both set out on their separate adventures on the same day. Since they had both arrived in Kalos around the same time, they had decided to travel together throughout the region, splitting up from time to time in pursuit of their respective goals. While Linus was more interested in training to become the world's strongest Trainer, Holly was more research orientated, eager to complete the Pokedex and encounter every Pokemon known to man.

"Say, how about we head over to Anistar?" Linus suggested. "It's close by, and I think we could all use a bit of time to recuperate! It's been a while since we've taken a bit of a break from our travels, and there's that great restaurant we went to last time!"

"Sure, that sounds good!" Holly replied with a smile. "Race ya!" She quickly raced off down the grassy hill, laughing as she ran.

"Hey! No fair!" Linus cried, running after her as he tried to catch up, Umbra hot on his heels. As he watched the two dash down towards the city, AZ smiled to himself. He was still searching, searching far and wide for his beloved Pokemon, who had fled him long ago. Strangely, in spite of his loss, he felt content. Since he had come to know these two young trainers, the pain and anguish of the past had all but dwindled to nothing, and while he kept up his search, he found his life instilled with a new meaning.

"Every day is an adventure, a joy that should be cherished…" he said to himself. "One day I will find you, but until then, I shall live out my days in peace, awaiting the day you return to me…" Adjusting the pack on his shoulders, he set off at a leisurely pace down the hill, following his friends into Anistar City.

* * *

Author's note:

Hi there! This is my first official chapter of my first official fanfic! It was certainly enjoyable writing it, and I look forward to writing many more chapters. If ayone wants to comment or review my work, I would greatly appreciate it, as any helpful tips or constructive criticism would be very helpful. Thanks again!


	2. Morning in Anistar

The morning sun shone faintly through the curtains of Linus' room, the faint rays of light falling upon his face, causing him to stir. Rolling away and blinking, he slowly began to adjust to the morning light. After a few minutes, he sat up, looking around the hotel's bedroom as he ran a hand through his unkempt brown hair. Getting out of bed, he hobbled groggily over to the bathroom. Fifteen minutes, later he was ready. Slipping on his trademark trench coat, he placed his Pokeballs on his belt and headed down for breakfast.

He found his friends waiting for him outside on the terrace, already having breakfast. Seeing him, Holly laughed. "Morning, sleepyhead!" she said with a giggle. "Seems like you're just in time for breakfast; not that there'll be much left if you don't hurry up!"

Smiling, still only half awake, he sat down beside her, rubbing the sleep out of his right eye. After giving his order to a nearby waiter, he threw his Pokeballs into the air, summoning each of his Pokemon. "Morning everyone!" he said to his team as they all appeared from their capsules. Unlike some trainers, Linus didn't like to keep his Pokemon in their Pokeballs much, preferring to let them accompany him whenever possible. "Go grab a bite to eat along with Holly's Pokemon. It'll be time to head out soon, so make sure you don't go hungry!"

He watched his Pokemon happily go off together to be fed, the waiters bringing out a supply of Pokemon food to cater to each of their different tastes. While Linus cared deeply about each of his Pokemon, Umbra and Bubbles (his Lopunny) were his two favourite. Bubbles had been his first ever Pokemon, given to him by his parents on his 10th birthday, and she had travelled with him ever since. Around her neck she wore a pendant containing a Lopunnite, a rare gem that gave herthe ability to Mega Evolve when combined with the power of Linus' own Mega Stone, which he wore as part of a watch around his wrist.

"So, what shall we do today then?" Holly asked as they ate together.

"Well, I'd been thinking about challenging the Anistar City Gym Leader, Olympia," Linus replied. "I've heard she's one of the strongest psychic-type trainers in the region, and I want to see how we fare against her!" Grinning, he added, "What about you? Any plans for the rest of the day?"

Holly thought for a moment, before smiling. "I guess I'll just do a bit of sightseeing today! I really want to see the sun setting on the Sundial at dusk. I've heard it's so pretty to watch!" Looking over at AZ, she asked, "What about you, AZ?"

Looking up from his meal, the soft spoken giant replied. "I will go to route 18. There are things I must do there…"

Lupin thought nothing strange of AZ's reply. He often slipped away on their travels, as if in constant search for something. Whatever it was, he still hadn't found it. Shrugging, Lupin continued to eat his breakfast, eager for the day ahead.

On the other side of the café, unseen by the companions, two waiters were in discussion. "Yes, the boss said that we're to make plans for tonight," the male waiter whispered.

"Tonight!?" his female co-worker exclaimed. "But he knows we're not ready yet! Can't he put it off to tomorrow?"

The other shook his head. "I asked, but he insisted it must be done this evening. If we don't he'll have our heads and you know that!" The two of them slipped quietly away to the staff room, not wanting to draw any attention to themselves…

* * *

As dusk was beginning to fall, Lupin strode out of Anistar City gym, clutching his new badge in his hand. Placing it safely in his badge case, he put it back in his pocket and began making his way towards the sundial. _"If I hurry, I can get to the Pokemon centre, then just make it in time to see the sunset with Holly!" _he thought to himself as he hurried through the city. His Pokemon had fought hard, and they deserved a rest, none more so than Bubbles and Umbra, who had been the main centres of the battle. While none of his team had fainted, they were all a little weak from the pace of the battles, and Lupin was sure they would be glad of a break.

Suddenly, he stopped, flinching as a loud explosion ripped through the air. Looking on in shock, he saw the sparkling crystal Sundial in the distance, enveloped in a cloud of black smoke. Another explosion shook the city, as the Sundial was again hit by another blast. Forgetting all else, Lupin raced towards the monument, his heart pounding, one thought in his head… _"HOLLY!"_

* * *

Author's note:

Here's chapter 2! In case I seem to be going a little fast, I'm trying to post the first few chapters relatively soon after the other, so as to help the story get rolling. After that, the pace may slow down a little, but I'll still keep updating regularly! I hope you're enjoying it so far, and I look forward to posting the third chapter very soon!


	3. The Heist

Anistar City was in chaos. As explosions detonated one by one around the Sundial, chunks of glistening pink crystal rained down upon the viewing area, like the spray from an ocean wave. Sirens blared as the city's rescue services were deployed, and stronger trainers rushed to the aid of citizens and others in the area. Linus took in none of this as he raced through the city, his whole focus being taken up by the safety of his friend.

Racing up to the monument, he caught sight of Holly's Skarmory, a glistening forcefield all around it, as crystals bounced off its Protect. "LINUS!" came the desperate cry of Holly, sheltering beneath the metallic wings of her Pokemon. Seeing his friend unharmed, he hurried over to her as another explosion rocked the great Sundial.

"Holly, what's happening!?" he cried out over the deafening explosions, quickly taking shelter under Skarmory's wings.

"I don't know!" she replied. "As the sunset hit the centre of the rock, instead of the light display, these explosions started going off! I don't think anyone's been badly hurt yet, but we need to get out of here!" Linus nodded. These explosions were far from a regular occurrence, and he was certain that they were not the work of any Pokemon either. _"Who would do such a thing…?" _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a voice from next to the Sundial, as the explosions suddenly ceased. "Eight! I told you that wouldn't be enough, idiot!" it cried. "I told you we needed more explosives, but looks like you're **always** right, aren't you?" Looking out from under the wings of Holly's Skarmory, Linus noticed two figures, a man and a woman; the woman angrily shouting at her associate.

Sighing, the man replied. "Look, it doesn't matter now. We still have some left over, and the boss doesn't care how we do this, as long as we can get it loosened up for him! Most of these cowards have fled anyway…" Suddenly looking directly at Skarmory, the man stopped, grumbling in annoyance. "Oh look… Trainers…"

Seeing that the explosions had stopped for the time being, Holly and Linus both emerged from behind Skarmory. "What do you think you're doing!?" she exclaimed, glaring at the two figures. "Why would you want to destroy this place?"

The woman laughed, walking towards them. "Why should we tell you our business? Little girls like you have no place in this, and should know when to butt out!"

It was at this point that Linus, who had been staring at the man during this conversation, spoke out. "You! You're one of the waiters at the hotel! What are you doing here?"

"Our job as waiters was just a cover-up so we could prepare to carry out our orders!" the man replied, grinning. "You see…" Opening his overcoat, he threw it behind him, exposing a bright orange suit. "We are part of the world's most powerful organisation, Team Flare! One day, the Kalos region will crumble benath us!" Slipping on a pair of sunglasses, he made a strange salute, resembling the letter 'F'.

Sighing, his companion shook her head. "You idiot, do you have to reveal everything to random strangers **every time** we're sent to do something? No wonder we never get promoted…" Turning back to Linus and Holly, she grinned. "Now that the cat's out of the bag, I suggest you scram!" The villains each grabbed a Pokeball from their pockets, releasing two Mightyena onto the field. In response, Holly and Linus, looked at each other, before in unison sending their own Pokemon, Skarmory and Umbra, into battle. "You want to play, huh?" the woman sighed. "Fine, but lose nice and quickly so us grown-ups can get to work! Mightyena, Crunch!"

As the large dog rushed at Umbra, fangs beared, neither Umbra nor Linus moved a muscle. Just as the Mightyena was about to attack, Linus shouted, "Dodge Umbra, then follow up with Payback!" Immediately, the Umbreon darted to the side, its opponent's jaws clamping on thin air. Umbra started radiating a purple energy, as it tackled the larger dog full in the stomach. The foe collapsed to the ground, rolling from the momentum, before sliding to a stop, unconscious.

The woman brought her hands to her head, pulling at her hair. "ONE HIT!? You useless creature!" she screamed, returning her Pokemon to its capsule. Looking over, Linus saw the man's Mightyena meet a similar fate, as Skarmory's steel-wing sent it flying across the battlefield. Recognising their defeat, the two villains began to back away, fearful of the powerful Pokemon and Trainers that stood before them. Smiling briefly to himself, Linus knew they'd won. "Get out of here," he told them, "and don't go causing trouble again any time soon!"

Suddenly, another explosion detonated behind the two fleeing opponents, causing them to flinch. A shower of crystals rained down on the square, causing Linus to hold his hands above his head in protection. With a loud shattering sound, the central part of the Sundial split, the large monument slowly toppling over into the sea behind it.

"My, my…" another voice said, the figure masked by the new layer of smoke. "Can't you two do anything right? It seems I have to do everything around here…" Chuckling, the figure stepped out of the cloud of smoke, like a ghost emerging from the mist. The man had neat black hair and piercing red eyes, and was wearing a tidy white suit. His hands in his pockets, he approached the two Trainers, a small smile playing on his lips.

"So you're the two causing all the trouble for us, hmm?" he asked, seeming mildly amused. "It's a pity really, you never can find decent grunts to do the dirty work these days. I don't like to get my hands dirty, but working with simpletons like this, you really do have to make some compromises." Turning to his associates, he looked disapprovingly at them. "Get the cargo ready, while I deal with these kids. You can do that right at least, can't you?" The two villains rushed off towards the smoking ruins of the once magnificent Sundial.

"Who are you, and what have you got to do with all this?" Holly shouted at him, shocked at the actions of the criminals.

"Even if I cared to answer your questions, I still would not be at liberty to give you those answers. Top secret information, m'dears." He tapped his nose, smirking as he spoke. "Now, I'll have to ask you to leave please. I'm on a very tight schedule and do **not** wish to be interrupted."

The two Trainers stood their ground, refusing to budge. "We're not letting you leave!" Linus replied, readying for another battle. Pulling out a second Pokeball, he prepared to throw it.

The strange man sighed, before chuckling. "Well, I did ask you nicely, so don't say I didn't warn you." In one swift motion, he drew out a small handgun, raising it to his eye level. Before Linus could react, the man pulled the trigger, smiling. The sound of a lone gunshot echoed throughout the city.


	4. Gone

Linus watched in horror, as the small figure of his Pokemon tumbled to the ground in front of him, a deep wound in its side. Looking up at him, it whimpered faintly, a pool of blood forming around the body of the fallen Umbreon. "UMBRA!" Linus cried, kneeling next to his Pokemon. Unsure of what to do, Holly rushed to his side.

Linus quickly took off his trench coat, trying to use it as a rag to slow the bleeding, as Umbra looked sadly up at him. The Pokemon's breathing was ragged and raspy. As its Trainer watched helplessly, its breathing began to slow. "Umbra! Don't go! Please hold on!"

Smirking, the man spoke again. "It seems your Pokemon really 'took the bullet' for you. I wasn't aiming at it, it just got in the way…" Shrugging, he chuckled. "Either way, your Pokemon doesn't look able to battle anymore…" Suddenly, there was a loud roar, as a large submarine burst from the sea behind the man. Turning, he smiled to himself. "Ah… They've finished then… The Sundial should be suitable compacted and stored now for…. Oh my, I'm talking out loud again! Not here…" He looked back at the chaotic scene he had created, grinning. "I'll be taking my leave now… Goodbye!"

Laughing, the man vaulted over the railings and onto the submarine, turning back to wave at them. "Goodbye, you two! I do hope we don't meet again… for your sake!" As he shut the hatch, the vessel began to sink back into the sea.

As Linus watched, tears streaming down his face, Umbra's head sank slowly, its eyes closing, before the Pokemon lay still. "Umbra!? UMBRA!"

It had been three days since the heist of the Anistar City Sundial, and the death of Umbra. AZ sat solemnly in his hotel room, reflecting on the events that had happened a few days earlier. AZ was filled with regret at not being there when Team Flare had attacked, even if his contribution may not have helped prevent the death of Linus' most beloved Pokemon. He sighed sadly, watching the rain splash against the pavement outside, thinking. A sudden knock on the door caused him to turn, as Holly slowly opened the door. "Is there news of Linus…?" AZ asked her sadly.

Holly shook her head, sitting down beside him. "He's still in his room… AZ, I can't imagine what he's going through right now…"

AZ thought for a moment, nodding sadly. "Just as Linus had, I too have experienced such loss, long long ago…" His thoughts began to drift to the memory of his dearest friend and companion, Floette, the Pokemon he had lost many years before. "A friend, from a time long ago… Even now I still search for her, knowing she is out there, but never getting closer to seeing her return to me…"

Holly listened to what her friend was saying, imagining the pain the two Trainers had been through. "I… I never knew you had lost someone…" she said softly. "I'm so sorry…"

Sighing, AZ got to his feet, his head just about touching the ceiling, before walking over to a nearby table and pouring himself a glass of water. "It matters not at this time. We must not dwell on things of the past, when our friend is in mourning. It is his suffering that we must address…"

"_Nurse Joy, please help me! My Pokemon… he's been…!"_

…_._

…_._

"_I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do… He… he didn't make it…"_

…_._

…_._

"_If you wish, we could arrange for him to be transported to the Pokemon Tower in Kanto for a proper burial…."_

"_No. Umbra… Umbra stays with me, even now…"_

…_._

…_._

"_This function was designed in case Trainers wished to bring a Pokemon they've lost with them, even after they are gone. The Pokeball will preserve the body, but will not open again. If you are sure this is what you want…"_

…_._

…_._

Linus sat in his room, staring at the dormant Luxury Ball. Memories of that day constantly flashed through his mind, one by one, as his mind relived the nightmare over and over again. Nurse Joy had temporarily taken over the care of his other five Pokemon, insisting that she look after them until he felt able to come to terms with the loss. He hadn't eaten or slept in days, never leaving his chair or averting his gaze from the resting place of the Pokemon dearest to him. His face was tear-streaked, is expression blank. _"I will never forget…"_ he thought to himself as he continued to stare at the capsule. _"I will never forgive… I will always remember…"_

"Umbra… my dear friend… I will always love you, and I will never forget what they did to you…"


	5. Ghost

"C'mon Umbra! We're going!" Linus cried, laughing as he ran on ahead of his Pokemon. "The others are already ahead of us!" His Umbreon caught up and ran alongside him, as the two sprinted after their friends. The warm sun beat down on them as they ran through the fields along Route 7. As he caught up with Holly and AZ, Linus sat down heavily on the grass, Umbra at his side.

"What took you so long?" Holly asked teasingly, grinning at him as she sat down beside him. "Don't tell me you two got tired out after a little run?"

Smirking, Linus shook his head. "You just got a head start on us, that's all…" As the three Trainers lay back, looking up at the sky, Linus smiled to himself. "It's days like this that make every moment an adventure… right Umbra?"

Umbra sat down beside him, agreeing with a bark of approval, nudging playfully at its Trainer's face. Linus lay back, closing his eyes as he began to drift off to sleep in the warm summer sun…

Sitting up with a jolt, a loud bang rousing him, he found himself no longer amongst his friends in the sunny summer weather. He was sitting in the chair in his room, the Luxury Ball lying on the floor where it had fallen while he slept. It was raining heavily, and with a second crash of thunder, Linus realised he had been dreaming. Those blissful days of adventure and wonder were no more, merely a dream…

Reaching down to pick up the fallen Pokeball, he ran his hands along the smooth finish, as if caressing a beloved pet. "Umbra…"

* * *

In the hotel restaurant, AZ was sitting at a table in silence, Holly beside him. The restaurant was quiet with very few guests in the room, the only sounds coming from a wall mounted TV, showing a light-hearted soap in the background, and the lashing rain outside. AZ was still very much shaken up by the tragedy his friend Linus had suffered, and his mind was full of growing concerns about the young Trainer. One thought in particular haunted him, leaving him with a lingering sense of dread… _"What will become of him now…?" _He knew all too well how someone stricken with grief could change, and he hoped his fears wouldn't come to pass. _"No one should make the mistakes I made…."_

Suddenly, the TV changed to a picture of a news room, as the news anchor appeared on screen. "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a breaking news bulletin," she said, diverting AZ's attention temporarily to the TV. "We have just received reports about a series of Pokemon disappearances that have been occurring in the last few days, with Pokemon from several Trainers reported. With the unusual nature of the disappearances of both Pokemon and Pokeball, it is thought that these events may be in fact kidnappings, with unsuspecting Trainers having their Pokemon stolen by an as yet unknown criminal organisation.

"Of course, we do not have full details on these rumours, and International Police have taken up the case, thinking it may be in connection to the destruction and subsequent theft of Anistar City's Sundial. The current area of investigations is taking place between Anistar City and Couriway Town. Trainers in these towns and along Route 18 are advised to take extra care when travelling, and to be on the lookout for suspicious persons. Stay tuned for more details at 7."

As the TV image flickered back to the events of the soap, Holly turned to AZ, a look of concern on her face. "Do you think they could be linked…?" she asked. "The ones who…." hesitating, unable to say the words the two of them were both thinking. AZ sighed, nodding.

"It is certainly likely that the two events are linked… Pokemon cannot disappear from the Trainers when inside their Pokeball…" Getting up from the table, he began to walk back to the hotel bedrooms, Holly following alongside.

"But what should we do?" Holly asked. "Linus and I have seen these criminals first hand. Maybe we should go and report it to International Po…?"

"I do not think that is wise at this stage," AZ interrupted. "Linus is still in mourning over his loss. It would be unwise to bring these matters to light until he has recovered, however long that may take. If we are fortunate, the Police will not require our aid, and Linus will not have to know. Even if we do begin our travels again, I suggest we avoid Route 18 altogether…" Upon arriving at his room, AZ gave Holly a farewell nod, as the two retired to their respective rooms.

Unknown to the two, Linus had been sitting with his back to the door of his room, able to hear enough of their conversation to understand. With Umbra's Pokeball back on his belt, he smiled to himself, looking across the room at something only he could see. "You hear that, Umbra?" he said quietly. "Don't worry, we'll pay them a visit very soon…" He reached out with his hand, stroking the air in front of him, smiling… "Very soon…"

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going on holiday for a week, so unfortunately the story will be put on hold for a week. Rest assured that when I come back, I'll be refreshed and ready to write lots more! Thanks again!_


End file.
